


Woruba! the World in a Basket!

by kohaku_shi



Series: Woruba: the World in a Basket! [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fruits Basket au, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, No harems - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Build, adding that before anyone says anything, arcs currently following chapters from the manga, irregular chapter updates and lengths, new content, the remake that literally nobody asked for, third remake of the story by the same name on fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: the 2020 remake / originals cross-posted on fanfiction.net"The Fruits Basket AU (remake) nobody asked for."Warning: short chapters, ish.Hetalia!, Fruits Basket, crossover, Woruba!Verse. Originally posted on FF.net and now going through third remake/rewrite.Current Arc: First Thread / Written up to: Second Thread (Part 3) / No Extra's Posted (Yet)
Series: Woruba: the World in a Basket! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678510
Kudos: 1





	Woruba! the World in a Basket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’m redoing this, partly in commemoration of Furuba’s 2019 remake and continuation, I thought I’d start things off with a bit of a different note. My writing has long since changed (I hope), so hopefully you’ll still find this enjoyable. As with the previous attempt that barely got any farther, these chapters will (hopefully) be much shorter and easier to digest (or just read through and edit).
> 
> In any case, hope you all enjoy! And as usual, I own neither Furuba or Hetalia… just a little artistic license and what little writing ability I do have.
> 
> And to everyone suffering due to the COVID-19 situation, hang in there! Be safe and stay healthy, and may all our loved ones get through this!
> 
> (That aside; Why do I feel like I end up working on this story when there's some kind of disaster in the world...?)

* * *

Dark, mulberry irises glowed within the darkness of the room. The only light filtering in through the leaves and branches just outside the open window, moonlight reflecting off the dull, purple-red hues and nearly feline-slit pupils.

Amusement danced within narrowed eyes, content to stare into the translucent glass in their hand.

For now.

A sweet, fruity fragrance permeated the air, pale fingers pinching and swirling the stem of a delicate vessel three-quarters full of the ambrosial liquor. Said figure lounged indolently against plush yet ornate furniture, head -not quite lolling as dreamily as they appeared- against a lazy, half-folded arm carelessly draped over the thick cushions of his ‘throne’. A european fainting couch upholstered in beautiful red velvet just barely brighter than its owner's eyes.

And still, he continued to twirl the plum-red nectar, appearing fascinated by what he could ‘see’.

Physically, the youth looked too young to drink -a rebellious teen if not for the clearly casual and practiced ease with which they treated it, admiring the hue and savouring its fragrance. Idle decadence at its finest. The visage oddly fitting despite the oxymoronic childishness, innocence, and youth.

This apparent imagery, however, belied a darkness.

A faucet of a persona that also hid a cold, cruel nature beneath it. One that few often saw in all its unhinged glory, despite the fact that the threat still subtly remained. Yes, subtle as a noose. A languid viper ready to strike without care nor reason if the mood so struck.

This teen, close to adolescence, simply laughed. A low chuckle that slowly and quietly progressed into something almost manic as he threw his head back. 

And all of a sudden, raising the glass by its delicately wrought stem as if to cheer, he giggled. The sound bubbling past his lips as if intoxicated by the very air he breathed-

“How interesting… so very, very interesting…!” He gasped, uncaring that he was speaking aloud to himself in an otherwise empty room, a faint and odd glimmer appearing in eyes both duller yet brighter than the wine he intended to consume.

A cheshire’s grin stretched upon his, _their_ face as the visions alighted, image upon image of scenes.

Of people, interactions, and things to come -that _might_ come. 

A mirthful laugh bubbling past his —no, _their_ — lips escaped him as the moonlight danced across his glass, imagery refracted on its clear surface —by the very light of the moon and nearly blinding a single, slit-pupiled eye. (The other, still glittering with dark humor, still _seeing_ , almost indulgently narrowing even as the other continued to contract, adjusting to the light and reflecting back at the glass. He, _They_ , smiled, a wry, humorous thing.)

_How exciting._

He almost couldn’t wait to see it -to actually _experience_ it, he thought as he hummed, an almost wistful sound that wasn’t quite a sigh as he relaxed in musculature and posture, tipping the glass once more.

 _“I’d like to see just how you plan to struggle against your cruel fate, O Cursed Children of Gaia.”_

Glimmering eyes filled with morbid, dark humor and a sibilant hiss, both languid yet musing in nature. An almost sadistic lilt to the words that did nothing to make him seem any less predatory despite outside appearances.

He tossed back the glass, downing the liquid in a single, fluid movement before carelessly tossing it to the side with a sigh.

Glass shattered against the wall, taking with it the very images he had seen...and alerting the night staff to their lord’s… _good_ mood… 

The laughter following served only to make the unfortunate hands shudder, chilled by the almost inhuman echo of _Something Else_.

Several cringed, instinctively moving further from the haunting laugh, while others, long since acclimated to it, simply took note of their young lord’s state and continued on. Wary, but otherwise unbothered.

After all, unless they were specifically called to do so, they had no reason to investigate.

And, unheard by all but the night wind, another chillingly enthusiastic and nearly wistful whisper interrupted his laugh.

_“Do at least try to entertain me a little, won’t you…? I’ve just been oh, so bored as of late…”_

Had any other been present, they would have spied glimmering shards and an odd, thickening mist creating a haze around the room. Scentless and thick enough that one could not tell where one side ended or another began, only the vague silhouette of aforementioned adolescent and seemingly suspended fragments glittering within said mist.

Yet oddly, none of it escaped the room. Creating an illusion of infinite space from within… but never reaching past.

Those within the estate dared not come anywhere near close until they were called upon to clean up the glass.

After all, it was best not to antagonize their mentally unhinged master any more than necessary… Who knew what would happen if they became displeased and fell into a fit? 

Those… _unfortunate…_ had been _terminated_ for less, after all... 

(No one knew what happened to those that ‘disappeared’, but no one dared to ask. It was simply assumed that anyone who didn’t retire with permission from their teenaged, adolescent master would only be allowed in a casket, based on their personality...and that only if they were ‘in a good enough mood’.)

Inside, unhinged laugh filled the air again, visions of a dark-haired girl not dissimilar to Themself in appearance, eyes far more innocent than Theirs, dancing about. Various interactions with figures both familiar and not playing out in scenes that were quickly snuffed from their thoughts.

No need to spoil things for themselves, after all. 

Everything would come in due time. 

And when the time came…? 

(Well, they had their suspicions about the girl wearing such shabby, second-hand clothes. And it would never be too late to plan when they finally appeared…)

They did say that plans never survived first contact, after all, and they had never believed in fate, anyway.

(Then again, they made their _own_ fate. So how could they possibly not believe in that which was already theirs…?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just little progress/side notes to myself:
> 
> Current Progress:  
> Working On: Second Thread (Part V)  
> Written Up To: Second Thread, (Part IV);  
> Awaiting Final Checks: First Thread (Part I-X); Second Thread (Part I-IV)
> 
> Chapter Status:  
> 03/27/20 (Fri) Draft Uploaded  
> 04/08/20 (Wed) Pre-serialization Check  
> 04/08/20 (Wed) Posted [Ao3 Only]


End file.
